


My Only Wish This Year

by Turtle_ier



Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-18 02:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21670255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_ier/pseuds/Turtle_ier
Summary: Tony and Steve are in the workshop escaping decorating for Christmas. Clint brings the festivities to them.For my own Christmas writing challenge, Day 4: Mistletoe
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Toodle's Ficmas challenge 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559674
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	My Only Wish This Year

Tony’s workshop was a safe space.

It was filled with screwdrivers and machinery, blasters, tasers and spiderwebs (artificial, of course), and with various types of space guns, but it was a safe space for _Tony_ specifically, and specifically for Tony.

The reason why he considered it safe was simple - it was the fourth of December and everyone else was decorating, and if there was one Tony avoided this time of year, it was decorating.

He could handle the stress of the four days of Stark Industries being practically offline, and the events where he was forced out of sweatpants and into a suit, and even the issue of Pepper not buying his presents for the other members of the team anymore, but the issue specifically with decorating was that it got _everywhere_. It appeared first beside the TV in the form of a tree, then went into the kitchen with lights, tinsel in the hallways, and the punching bag in the gym looked like a snowman. If Tony didn't open his workshop to visitors when the decorating was going on, then chances are it wouldn't be decorated too. 

It just so happened that Steve found it quite safe too.

So, they were both there, avoiding the expectation of making the tree spin (Tony), and putting the star on top (Steve). 

“Don't get me wrong,” Tony said after a five-hour gap filled with music and the silence between them, “I think Christmas is cool.”

“Right,” Steve said, looking up from his sketch.

“It’s a fun holiday, right? Who doesn't love food and friends?”

“Of course.” 

“The issue I have with it, however, is that movies have lied to me.”

“How so?”

“There isn't, well, there isn't a _miracle_.” Tony stood up, no longer interested in his project and walked over to where Steve was sitting on the workshop couch, “And I know that’s dumb, but listen. Every Christmas movie, from _Love Actually_ to _It’s a Wonderful Life,_ has a miracle. It feels like every year there isn't one here, or at least, there’s never one that _isn't_ another villain.”

Steve thought about this for a moment.

“I can see that,” He said, “But I think it’s important to know the difference between real life and fantasy. Those stories are written. Ours aren’t.” 

“Wow,” Tony said, sounding miserable, “Richard Curtis lied to me.” 

With a large sigh, Tony closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the couch, thinking of how many projects he had wanted to finish before the holidays and how many he was stuck doing now. “Do you think,” Tony went on, not opening his eyes, “You could force one to happen?”

“Me specifically?” 

“No,” Tony mulled it over, “It could be anyone-”

He opened his eyes. Clint’s eyes glinted through the slits in the ceiling vent, but what Tony first set his sights on was the sprig of green foliage now hanging above them. Steve, who hadn't noticed, continued scratching his pencil across the pad of paper. Tony, for a moment, genuinely didn't know what to say or do. 

Unfortunately, Steve chose that exact moment to look over to Tony, and then to what Tony was looking at. Clint’s eyes disappeared. 

“Uh.”

“Oh.”

They looked at one another, Steve’s cheeks were pink but he didn't look particularly embarrassed, and Tony _felt_ it, but his years of poker faces was paying off and all he recognised himself doing was confidently saying; “Well, you know the drill,” before leaning in. 

Considering Steve wasn't really expecting it, and Tony was working more on autopilot because of how often he had done it in the past, it was still a damn good kiss. Steve let his mouth slip open a little, and Tony wasn't freaking out enough to screw it up entirely, and they pulled away after an unknown amount of time had passed.

A regular success on all accounts. 

But then Steve was flushed, and Tony could feel the wetness of his lips, and really, they both should have known that it would be too difficult to stop. 

Christmas miracle, indeed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed reading this (hopefully as much as I enjoyed writing it...),please do leave a comment, Kudos and a bookmark :)


End file.
